IYiYi
Iyiyi is a song by Australian recording artist Cody Simpson and features Flo Rida. It is on his 4 U (EP). Lyrics Rida: Shorty, who dat who dat you think always missing you I-I-I cannot get enough of kissing you I don't cry-y-y, ok I she'd a tear, or two On the gri-i-ind, yeah, but girl ain't no forgetting you, cuz Simpson: Every minute, every second, every hour of the day Iyiyi Every hour of the day Iyiyi Everytime that I'm away Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced Iyiyi Even if it's for a day Iyiyi I'm a text you up to say Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Oh baby whenever I'm gone, I'm wishing I was back home I can feel your heart when we're apart Girl I'm on my way, trust every word I say I can't wait to see your face And when I said goodbye, I saw the tears in your eyes as you started to cry I took your hand, and promised I'll be right back Girl I'm coming right back to see you smile So girl, what I gotta do to make you see I mean what I say to you I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya Every minute, every second, every hour of the day Iyiyi Every hour of the day Iyiyi Everytime that I'm away Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced Iyiyi Even if it's for a day Iyiyi I'm a text you up to say Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that I couldn't live without your love Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match You we're a gift sent from above When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3 That means I love you girl I'll be your everything, and all you need Oh baby, let your heart take the lead Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see I mean what I say to you I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya Every minute, every second, every hour of the day Iyiyi Every hour of the day Iyiyi Everytime that I'm away Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced Iyiyi Even if it's for a day Iyiyi I'm a text you up to say Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Rida: Lil mama, ain't nobody else, I need you girl I-I-I got intentions just to please you girl And I try-y-y, lady that's what you deserve Superfly-y-y be more precious than a pearl I can't li-i-ie, pictures in my living room When I ri-i-ide, dashboard, digital To the sky-y-y, so thankful that you're in my world Do or di-i-ie, baby, I ain't kidding you I don't wanna be your distant man Tellin me I don't do enough for plans I really can't afford to let it hit the fan Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying I don't wanna rock with a brand new band Just you, lil mama, that's grand I've been all over the land, and Every minute, every second, every hour of the day Iyiyi Every hour of the day Iyiyi Everytime that I'm away Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced Iyiyi Even if it's for a day Iyiyi I'm a text you up to say Iyiyi Missing you, missing you Oh, yeah I'm missing you Category:Songs